Bonnie Haim
Real Name: Bonnie Lynn Pasciuto Haim Nicknames: Bonnie Haim Location: Jacksonville, Florida Date: January 6, 1993 Bio Occupation: Accountant Date of Birth: May 21, 1969 Height: 5'3 Weight: 110 lbs Marital Status: Married Characteristics: Caucasian female. Brown hair, brown eyes. Case Details: When Bonnie Haim disappeared from her Jacksonville, Florida home on January 6, 1993, her father oddly stated he believed she may have just disappeared voluntarily; he also believed that her husband, Michael, was not involved. Michael's aunt, Eveann Haim, believes he was involved in her disappearance. Michael and Bonnie had both worked for Eveann and her husband around the time of Bonnie's disappearance. According to Eveann, Michael was verbally abusive toward Bonnie at work; on at least one occasion, the abuse turned physical when he slammed her hand in a car door. She had been planning to leave him for several months prior to her disappearance. She even opened up a bank account under her own name. In order to hide it from him, she had the statements mailed to work. When he found out, he was furious; he ordered her to close it. Although she did so, she still planned on leaving him. She began leaving money with friends; she also put a deposit out on an apartment and attempted to enroll their son, Aaron, in a new preschool. On the night of January 6, 1993, Bonnie arrived home from work around 7:30pm; she planned to go over to Eveann's house around 8pm. However, at 8:30pm, she called her, telling her that she could not come. Eveann noticed that Bonnie was crying and upset; Bonnie told her that she and Michael had gotten into an argument. The next morning, Michael called a coworker and said that they would not be coming to work that day and that Bonnie had left the previous night. That same morning, Bonnie's purse was discovered in a trash bin behind the Red Roof Inn in Jacksonville with her money, credit cards, identification, and other belongings still in it. When told of its discovery, Michael reported her missing. Eveann noticed that he did not seem upset about her disappearance, nor did he seem to care about her whereabouts. He seemed more concerned about the fact that she was hiding money from him. He has denied any involvement in her disappearance. He stated that on the night of it, she had left voluntarily around 11pm. He claimed that he had his mother come over later to watch Aaron while he went searching for her. He came back just forty-five minutes later and did not report her missing. Authorities soon located Bonnie's car abandoned at the Jacksonville Airport, which was in close proximity to the Red Roof Inn. They noticed that the driver's seat was pushed farther back than what would have been comfortable for her; its placement fit someone of Michael's size instead. After examining the car, authorities found a shoe print on the driver's side floor. It was determined that it belonged to the last person who had driven the car. It was found to match a specific type of athletic shoe that Michael owned. Bonnie's father, however, does not believe that it is significant. After Bonnie's disappearance, Aaron made statements to a child psychologist indicating that Michael had killed her in a domestic dispute. He also indicated that Michael had forced him to come along when he disposed of her body. Her father does not believe that Aaron's testimony was accurate. Investigators, however, claim that the overall testimony should not be discredited. Bonnie's father is convinced that Michael is innocent and that she is still alive. Eveann, however, believes that he murdered her and that Aaron witnessed it. Authorities consider him the prime suspect in her disappearance. Authorities also believe that he had an accomplice in this case. However, no one has been charged. Suspects: Michael is the prime suspect in Bonnie's disappearance. He allegedly was both verbally and physically abusive toward her. He became furious when he discovered that she had a bank account opened in her own name. On the night of her disappearance, Eveann noted that she was upset and crying after an argument with him. He called in sick the day after she vanished and did not initially report her missing. According to Eveann, he did not seem concerned about her being missing; instead, he was concerned about money she was hiding from him. When Bonnie's car was found at the airport, the seat was pushed farther back than what would be comfortable for her; it appeared that someone taller, perhaps Michael, had driven it. A shoe print was left behind by the last person to do so. Michael owned the same type of shoe; also, a mixture of sand and plant material taken from the print was from the same source of material collected from his shoes. Finally, and perhaps most damming, Aaron claimed to have witnessed Michael kill Bonnie. However, the credibility of his statements have come into question. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the January 12, 1996 episode. Michael declined to be interviewed for the broadcast. It was also documented on Dateline after it was resolved. Results: Solved. One claim made by Aaron as a child was verified in 1995. He told psychologists that Michael had thrown a shotgun out of the car shortly after killing Bonnie. He eventually revealed to his foster mother the specific bridge that Michael had thrown it off of. It was located in the water below; it was determined to have been there since the time of Bonnie's disappearance. It matched another one found in Michael's home. In 1999, Bonnie was declared legally dead. Aaron was adopted by his foster family and his name was changed to Aaron Fraser. Michael's parental rights were later terminated. The judge felt that Aaron was at risk of abuse because he was the "only living witness to Bonnie's murder". He and his adoptive parents later sued Michael, claiming that he was responsible for it. In 2005, a civil court judge ordered him to pay $26.3 million to Aaron. According to him, he still recalls helping Michael hide Bonnie's body when he was three. Her sister also recalls that he told her that "Daddy shot Mommy in the stomach". She also claims that his story did not change over the years; he always told her and investigators that Michael was Bonnie's killer. As a child, he also drew pictures of Michael shooting her. Furthermore, he wrote an essay in eighth grade, describing Bonnie's murder and how his grandparents helped Michael dispose of her body. As a part of the settlement, Aaron received the house where he previously lived with his parents. During renovations in December 2014, he located the fragment of a skull under a concrete slab in the backyard; it was later identified as a human one. In August 2015, DNA tests on it and additional remains that were found were positively identified as Bonnie's. Interestingly, on a 2000 lease for the property, Michael specifically prohibited renters from doing any landscaping or digging in the backyard. Also, a .22 caliber shell was found with Bonnie's remains; at the time of her disappearance, he owned a rifle of that type. On August 24, 2015, Michael was arrested and charged with Bonnie's murder. He was extradited back to Jacksonville, where he pleaded not guilty to the charges against him. After several delays, his trial began on April 8, 2019. Several witnesses, including Aaron and their family testified against him. Two jailhouse informants also testified that he had confessed to killing Bonnie and burying her body in the backyard. One stated that he even feared for his safety while sharing a jail cell with him. Michael testified in his own defense, denying any responsibility for Bonnie's disappearance and murder. On April 12, he was found guilty of second-degree murder. On May 21, he was sentenced to life in prison. 'Links: ' * Bonnie Haim on Unsolved.com * Bonnie Haim Facebook Page * Wrongful death award in millions * Husband Ordered to Pay Missing Wife's Estate $26.3 Million * Skull found on former Haim property * Skull confirmed to be human * Documents: Son witnessed dad kill mom * Body confirmed to be missing Jacksonville woman * Man whose wife disappeared 22 years ago arrested * Body confirmed to be missing Jacksonville woman, husband arrested * It was son who found remains of woman killed 23 years ago * "Daddy hurt her": Nobody believed a boy's story, until he dug up the backyard 20 years later * Trial in Bonnie Haim's death begins as prosecutors accuse husband of 1993 Jacksonville murder * Bonnie Haim's son graphically testifies to finding her remains in backyard, more than 20 years after she disappeared * Jail snitches, forensic evidence center stage at Michael Haim trial * Defense rests after Michael Haim testifies: "I would never hurt my wife." * Husband found guilty of killing her in 1993, burying body in backyard * Michael Haim sentenced to life in prison for second-degree murder of Bonnie Haim * Bonnie Haim on Find a Grave ---- Category:Florida Category:1993 Category:Disappearances Category:Missing Spouse Cases Category:Solved